


Birthday Shopping

by IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, American Harry Potter, Bookworm Harry Potter, Brief Tolkein Reference, Clueless Harry Potter, Diagon Alley, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry gets two amazing lesbian moms, His mothers are going to furious when then find out, Lesbians, Nobody's told him about voldemort yet, Self-Indulgent, You Know Nothing Harry Potter, who love him very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Now that he's back up on the busy, magic-filled street, Harry feels the excitement well up in him again, filling him to the brim with energy. He didn’t know where to run first now that he has a bag filled with money.AKAHarry goes shopping for school supplies with his mothers
Relationships: Harry Potter & His moms, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) /Original Female Character(s)
Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744831
Comments: 15
Kudos: 418





	Birthday Shopping

“Remember baby, stick close to Mama.”

That same afternoon that the Hogwarts Professors came to inform them that Harry had been accepted into their school, they had set up a ‘Portkey’ to take them to the wizarding shopping alley in London, Diagon Alley. Mom had thought that the pun street name was the funniest thing she’s ever heard and began giggling madly to the Professors bewilderment and the Headmaster’s amusement.

Unfortunately, Headmaster Dumbledore had business to get to but he had left them in the Professors’ capable hands to give them their first introduction of the Wizarding World.

Arriving at Diagon Alley was overwhelming and, simply put, magical. Buildings seem to defy gravity and beat the Leaning Tower of Pisa in raising Mom’s anxiety over building code violations. Cauldrons and Broomsticks in the shop windows. Witches and Wizards walking around in robes and pointy hats and waving wands doing magic!

Harry spotted a woman haggling over the price of Billywig Wings with a shop vender in their barely intelligible thick british accents, while Mama tried to smother him in her skirts in her attempts to avoid him wandering off whenever something caught his eye. He would’ve been offended by her assumption that he would do such a thing if he wasn’t self-aware enough to know that’s exactly what he’s trying to do.

Professor McGonagall led them down the busy street towards a large, white marble building that seemed to tower over the rest of the street.

Once they got to the marble building’s steps, she whirled around to look at them “This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The bank is run by goblins, they are a warrior race and take threats to their business and profit very seriously. Do not stare or be rude to them.” She warned, before turning to walk inside.

“Goblins? What next, Dwarfs and Hobbits?” Mom muttered before following her.

Professor McGonagall came to a stop at one teller where she asked for a “Master Griphook,” she then informed his mums that he was the Head of the Potter accounts. Mama nodded, and he could see that she was shifting to ‘lawyer mode’ as he called it.

Master Griphook arrived and immediately asked for the key before Mama pulled him into a conversation over seeing statements of his accounts and the change in guardianship. Harry tuned the conversation out; it's not that he doesn’t care or anything, it's just that this sort of adult stuff was very difficult for him to keep up with and he trusts that his Mama would take care of it for him until he was old enough to do it himself.

Mama eventually went into an office to talk about it all, and while they waited, Master Griphook said they could go down and make a withdrawal from his vaults. Professor Snape had disappeared with some mutterings about going to run an errand for Dumbledore, so it was just Professor McGonagall, Mom and him, making the withdrawal.

The cart ride was fun, Harry was screaming in delight and as soon as they got off that roller coaster ride he immediately asked if they could do it again. The helper goblin, visibly amused, told him that they would be riding the cart back up to the surface again. Harry just beamed in reply while his Mom groaned.

He gasped as he saw the large piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins sitting inside the vault.

“What’s the currency called? And what’s the conversion rate?” He asked the helper goblin when he entered the vault, looking around at what looked to be a billion pounds to his young eyes.

“The gold coins are Galleons, silver are Sickles, and the bronze coins are Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon, 29 Knuts to a Sickle, 493 Knuts to a Galleon.” He motioned to each coin as he explained, “The current conversion rate is 5 pounds to a Galleon, £0.29 to a Sickle, and £0.01 to a Knut.”

Mom actually stuttered to a stop when she heard that while filling him his coin purse. “What? These weigh as if they are pure gold! Are they just gold plated or is the conversion system just Like That?” 

The goblin sneers at her, “Gringotts does not maintain counterfeits,” he spits the word out as if it's a slur, “All currency in the Potter accounts are real, not simply plated.”

McGonagall has to step with that, “Mrs Donahue was simply asking as she is ignorant of the Magical World and its ways since she is a muggle.”

The goblin is still bristling in offence but he doesn’t say anything else except sneer at Mom when she enters the cart for the ride back up to the surface.

Mama is almost done when they get back, they only have to wait for ten minutes for her to finish up with the legal side of things so they can leave.

Now that he's back up on the busy, magic-filled street, Harry feels the excitement well up in him again, filling him to the brim with energy. He didn’t know where to run first now that he has a bag filled with money.

Luckily, before Harry makes a run for it towards the candy store, Mama starts dragging him towards the uniform shop. ‘Madam Malkins’ as the sign above proclaimed, was a small enough tailors where there was only one other customer inside.

“Hogwarts too, dear?” Were the words a woman he could only guess was Madam Malkins greeted him with, and he could barely nod before she was ushering him up onto a stool for fittings.

A boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on the footstool beside him.

“Hullo,” said the boy, “Hogwarts too?”

“Oh, yes.” He replied.

‘My father’s next door buying my books and mother’s up the street looking at wands,’ said the boy with a bored, drawling voice. ‘Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, I don’t see why the first-years can’t have their own. I think I’ll bully father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.’

Harry just watched the boy talk in slight bafflement; he understood each word individually but he couldn’t make heads nor tails of what the boy was talking about. What he did understand though is that he’d accidentally stumbled onto a spoiled brat, the boy reminded him of the spoiled rich kids at his old school.

The boy continued, “Have you got your own broom?”

“No.” Said Harry.

“Play Quidditch at all?”

“Nope.” Harry wondered what a Quidditch was.

“I do- Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you’ll be yet?” At least the boy was trying to pull conversation, even if Harry wasn’t being the best conversational partner right now.

“I have no clue which one, do you?” Might as well try to be polite even if he’s confused.

The boy startled, his head whipping around to stare at him. “You’re American!” He exclaimed in surprise.

“Oh yes, my accent does make it a bit obvious doesn’t it?” He said, “I’m from Cleveland, Ohio.”

The other boy seemed to be the one a bit out of his depth now, “Ohio? Isn’t that near Ilvermorny? What are you doing going to Hogwarts?”

“Oh, yes,” Harry had no idea what Ilvermorny was, “But my parents went to Hogwarts and they wanted me to go there too, so I’ve decided to honor their memory and wishes by going there.”

The boy looked uncomfortable now, “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said a bit stiffly but Harry didn’t mind.

“It’s alright, I got adopted soon after and I love my family! Went from Harry Potter to Harold Donahue when I was 7.”

The other boy’s eyes went wide and he gaped at him for a while for some reason. He went to say something else but Madam Malkin told him he was finished and ushered him off before he could.

After Madam Malkins’, they went to get his reading material and writing supplies. When he found out he had to use a quill and parchment, he was glad that his godparent, Jackie, was such a history geek who only writes letters like that and taught him how to do so too. Mama smiled and whispered, “This would be heaven for your Nuncle Jackie.” to him. 

‘Inky Feathers’ Writing Warehouse’ may have been Nuncle Jackie’s heaven, but ‘Flourish and Blotts’ was his. Harry left his mothers to find his school books while he raced to fill a shopping basket before his mothers saw and told him he had too many and had to put some back.

Coming back with a stack of books containing everything from current wizard politics to a book on Quidditch to ‘Tales of Beedle the Bard’, Harry felt quite proud of his small haul.

“No.”

“But Mom!” He started, “It’s only twenty books! I’ll have finished them all before school even starts and they’re all very important to know topics!” He waves a copy of ‘Hogwarts: A History’ at her.

“Just let him, Darls,” sighed Mama, “It’s just 20, he’ll pout if we make him put it back.”  
Yes! Mama’s on his side! “We can afford it. At least he didn’t show up with 67 again.”

In his defense, he got 67 books only because it was his first time in a library and he was overwhelmed - he would have only picked 50 if he wasn’t.

Professor McGonagall just watched the proceedings with amusement.

They found Professor Snape again in the apothecary and he was quite helpful with getting the potions ingredients, even if he was short with him when he kept asking questions about “And what does Unicorn Horn do?”

There was a bit of floundering when it came to pets. McGonagall had suggested an owl to keep up with messages during the school term, but his mothers had already said he wasn’t getting one just for himself as a pet and instead, pretty snowy Hedwig was to be the family owl. Harry asked if he could bring a snake instead once he spotted a pretty cornrow snake dozing in an enclosure but both professors snapped a “No!” at him, so there went that. Harry ended up not buying a pet, instead, he would take one of the farm cats to school with him.

Finally, they’d arrived at the wand shop. ‘Ollivanders’ was a messy old, cobweb-filled store, and somehow Mr. Ollivander matched the store perfectly with his bright wild eyes and his slight unhinged air. It took a while and Mr. Ollivander weirded him out by talking about his scar and who gave it to him, (Huh? Someone gave him his scar?), but eventually Mama was ushering him out the door while Mom paid for his new ‘Holly and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, nice and supple’ wand.

They ended the day with Wizarding ice-cream and a portkey back home.

Professor Snape gave them an old shoe which he explained was portkey to Kings Cross Station set for September the First, where he would catch the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 & ¾ at 11am, “so don’t miss it!”

Harry was too tired to question what in the world that meant, and, as soon as the professors left; he went straight to bed because he’s been up for the past 18 hours due to time zones while shopping. 

He smiled in his sleep. This was definitely the second best birthday yet!

**Author's Note:**

> As a treat, since i'm hyperfocusing on writing today, you can have more words! yay!
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, I am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!


End file.
